


False Memory

by kittipaws



Series: oc stuff [5]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Therapy, False Memories, Hypnosis, M/M, Short, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: The Hypnotist uses the power of hypnosis to his benefit.





	False Memory

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little thing, still have writers block....i managed to write this and not actually anything in my wips smh :/

Charlie looked down at the business card in his hands. “Dr. Kennith Burnett. Expert therapist.” The card read. He heard good things about the doctor. He was hoping that somehow he could help him remember his past. He forgot what his life was like before he ended up in the accident. He knocked on the door of the building, gulping as he waited for an answer. The door opened to reveal a tall man in dark clothing and dark hair, the man had tan skin and dark eyes that stared into his soul.

“You must be Charlie, it’s time for your appointment.” He smiled and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you.” As they shook hands, Charlie grimaced from how tightly the doctor was squeezing his hand. The doctor lead Charlie into a room that had a chair and a couch. He gestured for Charlie to sit to sit in the chair. He started to feel more relaxed as he sat in the comfortable chair.

“Are you familiar with hypnosis?” The doctor asked.

“No, why?” Charlie questioned wearily.

“It’s a very good for remembering suppressed memories. I use it a lot with my patients.” He pulled out a pendulum. “I just need to get you into a trance and you might be able to remember things you don’t now.”

“Does that even work?” Charlie was skeptical.

“Of course it does. I’m a professional after all.” He gestured to a license hanging on the wall. “Besides, most people can be hypnotized very easily, no matter how skeptical they are. I’d imagine you’d be very easy to be put into a trance considering how spacey you are.” Charlie noticed that he was staring off into the distance and not fully paying attention.

“Just follow the pendulum with you eyes and relax.” Charlie’s eyes moved, keeping up with the swinging pendulum, the longer it kept going, the more tired his eyelids felt. “Tired, aren’t you?” Just as he was about to open his mouth, he shushed. “No, don’t answer that, it’s a rhetorical question. You are very tired right now. Just listen to my voice.” The doctor said in a very quiet and relaxed voice that made him even more tired.

“When I snap my fingers, you will fall into a deep sleep.” The doctor told him after some time. “1...2...3.” As soon as he snapped, Charlie’s eyelids closed and his body relaxed even more. “Good.” The doctor smirked and walked closer to Charlie, petting his hair and whispering things into his ear. 

He snapped his fingers again and charlie opened his eyes and returned to reality. “What do you remember?” The doctor asked.

“I remember holding a gun and shooting someone.” Charlie said. “Is that really what happened?”

“Maybe, actually, yes, that’s probably a long lost memory of yours.” The doctor smiled. “Anyways, our session is over for today. Don’t forget your next appointment.” He winked and he gestured at the door, leaving Charlie confused as he left.

The hypnotist sat in the chair and smirked. His plan was going very well. Very soon, the mafia would have a new member, all thanks to him putting false memories into the poor amnesiac, who would never know any better. That was the power of hypnosis.


End file.
